


So, yeah, happy birthday and stuff

by dboys



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tsukishima's birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 19:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4888807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dboys/pseuds/dboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His birthday was in a week, maybe Kageyama actually liked him back and would ask him out so Tsukishima wouldn’t have to do it. But, with knowing Kageyama, that was pretty much a hopeless cause. If Kageyama even liked Tsukishima back, he probably wouldn’t be smart enough to try and do anything about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So, yeah, happy birthday and stuff

**Author's Note:**

> this isn't edited at all
> 
> but
> 
> happy birthday to this fucking dino nerd even though i'm a bit late
> 
> also, this is a continuation of [this fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4834427) but i guess you don't need to read it to read this one, but you'd probably understand better if you did

“Do you like Kageyama?”

Tsukishima almost spit out his drink. The question was so out of the blue, they had been sitting at Tsukishima’s house, studying.

And well… He did like Kageyama. Quite a lot. For about a month now. Ever since they got locked in that supply closet together.

“What gave you _that_ idea!?” Tsukishima replied, coughing on his own words.

Yamaguchi snickered at the panicked response. “Well, you two have been talking more recently.” He tapped his pencil on his book. “Like when we’re all sitting at lunch together you _voluntarily_ sit next to him and have a _voluntary_ conversation which neither of you would do like a month ago.” Yamaguchi stopped tapping and pointed at Tsukishima’s phone. “And you changed his name from ‘King’ to ‘Kags’ in your phone, and I think you’re the only one who’s ever referred to him as that.”

“So what? Is it a bad thing that we’ve actually become… friends.” Tsukishima mumbled, scowling and refusing to meet Yamaguchi’s eyes.

“I’m not saying that’s a bad thing, I’m simply saying,” Yamaguchi waved his hand around, as if trying to conjure up thoughts. “That it seems that you want _more_ than that.”

“I don’t know how you came to that conclusion, honestly.”

“Tsukki, I’ve known you for a long time,” Yamaguchi deadpanned. “Albeit, you’ve never had a crush on someone before now, but this is more than when you want to be friends with someone, I know that much.”

Tsukishima frowned. “What’re you getting at?”

“Well, your birthday is coming up so I think you and,” He made air quotes. “’Kags’ should go on a little date, you know as a present or something.”

“I’m not a fan of my birthday.” Tsukishima’s frown deepened.

“Maybe not last year or the year before that, but things change, Tsukki! I’d never imagine you’d have a crush yet here you are.”

“I never said that.” Tsukishima muttered, crossing his arms.

Yamaguchi laughed. “You didn’t have to.”

-

-

Tsukishima spent the rest of that night thinking of everything that had happened. Yes, he liked Kageyama, even though he hated to admit it. But he wasn’t sure if he wanted to act on it. He had been so sure to put up the front of “not liking Kageyama”, but that was slowly falling down and he wasn’t sure how much longer he’d be able to convince himself that Kageyama wasn’t someone he was interested in dating.

He sighed, taking off his glasses and rubbing his eyes. Tsukishima turned off his light and crawled into bed, staring at the ceiling.

His birthday was in a week, maybe Kageyama actually liked him back and would ask him out so Tsukishima wouldn’t have to do it. But, with knowing Kageyama, that was pretty much a hopeless cause. If Kageyama even liked Tsukishima back, he probably wouldn’t be smart enough to try and do anything about it.

Tsukishima sighed, rolling over on his side and covering his face with his hands. Why was having a crush so difficult?

-

-

“Tsukki, let’s go find the others so we can eat!” Yamaguchi said cheerfully, sauntering over to Tsukishima’s desk.

Tsukishima sighed, standing up and grabbing his lunch from his bag.

He knew that Yamaguchi would probably try to make something happen between him and Kageyama since it had been “confirmed” that Tsukishima liked him now. He just hoped it wouldn’t be as bad as getting locked in a closet until they were hugging.

They found the others in little time, Hinata was always loud so it was never difficult. Kageyama had been smacking him upside the head for who knows why but Tsukishima knew he probably deserved it.

“Hey, guys!” Yamaguchi said, once again cheerful. He met eyes with Hinata and they did some sort of facial expression Tsukishima was too tired to try and decipher. He looked at Kageyama with a raised eyebrow who looked away with… color to his cheeks.

Quickly, Yamaguchi ran to take a seat next to Hinata and Yachi, which left one seat open, which was next to Kageyama. Usually, that would have been where he naturally went, but now that he knew what Yamaguchi was up to, he wasn’t sure if he wanted to take it.

“I think I’m going to eat a lone today.” Tsukishima said.

“Tsukki, you should eat with at least _someone_ , Yachi was going to teach me and Hinata English, so maybe Kageyama would be willing to go with you.”

Kageyama grunted and stood up. Tsukishima sighed and turned to walk out of the room.

He didn’t mind that Kageyama’d be with him, just as long as the others weren’t there to try and do anything to them.

They walked in silence with Tsukishima leading the way until they were outside, sitting along the gym wall.

“Why here?” Kageyama asked.

Tsukishima shrugged. “It’s where Yamaguchi and I used to eat before we started eating with you guys, I kinda missed it.” He sat down, putting his back against the wall.

Kageyama sat right next to him. Maybe too close, their knees would be touching if either of them were to move. So, Tsukishima decided to try it. He slightly moved his knee and it was pressed against Kageyama. If he were to question it, he’d just be able to blame it on his lankiness needing more room. But, Kageyama didn’t question it; in fact he moved his leg to make it more comfortable for Tsukishima.

“You like strawberries, right?” Kageyama asked as he looked into his lunch bag.

“Yeah…”

“Good, because someone gave my mom a fruit basket at work with like a million strawberries so she told me to bring them to school because my family wouldn’t be able to eat them all on our own.” He rummaged through the bag until he pulled out a plastic container, which did have, like, a million strawberries in it.

He set the container down, taking off the lid and looking at Tsukishima expectantly. He reached down and took a single strawberry, feeling self-conscious that Kageyama was watching him eat it.

“So, are they good?” Kageyama asked after Tsukishima had swallowed.

“Yeah, really good, actually.” Tsukishima wanted to smile, but he couldn’t let himself do that.

Kageyama hummed in response, grabbing one as well and bringing it to his mouth.

Tsukishima held his breath, watching, but then Kageyama met his eyes and Tsukishima tore away his stare, feeling embarrassed that he had been caught.

They ate strawberries together in silence. Tsukishima hadn’t even bothered to look through his own lunch, he was distracted by Kageyama.

“I’m going to go buy some milk.” Kageyama stated, standing up and dusting invisible dirt off his pants.

“Alright.”

After he was gone, Tsukishima let out a breath that he didn’t know he had been holding. His heart was beating fast, all that just from eating strawberries alone with someone? Tsukishima held his head in his hands, wondering how he had let himself get this bad.

After Kageyama returned, he threw something into Tsukishima’s lap, startling him because he was still holding his head.

“They had strawberry milk so I thought maybe you’d like it…” Kageyama muttered, scratching at his face.

Silence loomed between the two of them before Kageyama realized he was still standing and sat back down, keeping the distance that had had before with their knees touching.

“Thank you…” Tsukishima said quietly. He poked the straw into the milk and took a sip. They awkwardly sat there in silence, sipping on milk. Tsukishima wracked his head for topics of conversation. “So, are you doing anything on Sunday?” He finally asking, trying to see if Kageyama would take the hint.

“No, why?”

“No reason…” Tsukishima trailed off. It was only Monday, so maybe he should wait a bit to see if Kageyama will actually do it.

-

-

After lunch was over, Yamaguchi attempted to pester Tsukishima about how it went. He refused to say anything but then the teacher told everyone to take their seats and Yamaguchi just glared at him. Tsukishima knew this wasn’t over and that on the way home Yamaguchi would be right back at it again.

They didn’t have practice that day, so there was no holding off any longer once that last bell rung. Once they were away from everyone else, Yamaguchi spoke.

“So, how’d it go?” He asked with a large smile.

“It was lunch.” Tsukishima muttered, slipping on his headphones.

“Tsukki, I know you’re not listening to music, your phone died in like, third period.”

Tsukishima sighed, slipping his headphones back around his neck, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

Yamaguchi waited expectantly.

“We ate strawberries together and he bought me strawberry milk and we sat with our knees touching the whole time, happy?” He grumbled, walking faster.

Yamaguchi stopped behind him and then was running to catch up. “TSUKKI!” Yamaguchi’s smile was from ear to ear. “Tsukki, that’s great! Why didn’t you want to tell me this?!”

 _Because it’s embarrassing._ “Because he’s oblivious as hell.”

“Well, I can fix that.” Yamaguchi smirked.

“Don’t,” Tsukishima sighed again. “Just let him figure it out on his own, he should start putting the pieces together, I asked if he was free on Sunday.”

Yamaguchi nodded. “It’s only Monday,” He pointed out. “Maybe he’s just waiting for later in the week?”

“I’m not even sure if I want to do it, honestly.”

“Tsukki, if you think it’s because he doesn’t like you back, I’m pretty sure that’s not it. Hinata says he mentions you a lot, like, subtly.”

Tsukishima looked at Yamaguchi, hope starting to form in his mind. “Really?”

Yamaguchi nodded with his smile growing.

Tsukishima wanted to smile himself, and he did.

-

-

Kageyama hadn’t said anything still and it was already Thursday.

Tsukishima sat at his desk, the little hope he had was now fading away and he was becoming confident that Kageyama really didn’t like him back.

He sighed as the lunch bell rang but he stood, following Yamaguchi into the other room that they normally ate in.

Before Tsukishima could sit down, Kageyama stood up with a nervous look, something rarely seen on his face. “Tsukishima?”

“Yes..?”

“Can you come with me?” He was definitely blushing, Kageyama also refused to meet his eyes.

“Yeah, sure.”

Yamaguchi winked at him as the two left the room and Tsukishima wanted to die on the inside just a little bit.

Kageyama lead him to the area they had sat at on Monday and sat down where they had before, waiting for Tsukishima to do the same.

He sat, bumping their knees together once again and looked at Kageyama who still wouldn’t meet Tsukishima’s eyes and was still blushing beyond belief.

“Are you doing anything on Sunday?” He asked quietly.

Tsukishima smirked. “What was that, Kags?”

Kageyama frowned. “Are you doing anything on Sunday?” He asked again, this time louder.

“I’m free.” Tsukishima was so happy that he was asking this, he honestly couldn’t even explain what kind of happiness it was.

Kageyama was trying to build up courage to speak whatever else he had to say. It was extremely cute and Tsukishima wanted to kiss him then and there. “Do you want to hang out at my place?”

He had asked what Tsukishima hoped, yet he was still surprised when it came out of his mouth. “I—yeah, sure, that’d be great.”

“A—All right.”

“All right.”

“Good.”

“Fantastic.”

“We should get back to the others.” Kageyama finally said, standing up.

He was about to walk away before Tsukishima called after him. “What, are you not going to help me up?” He asked with an innocent tone, holding out his arms.

Kageyama looked like he wanted to smile but wasn’t going to let it show through, he was trying too hard and was failing and once again, Tsukishima found it extremely cute. Right there was probably the perfect moment to kiss him. It really was. Tsukishima thought he should take advantage of it.

But, Kageyama reached out his hands, which Tsukishima took, but his mind froze and he couldn’t think to do what he had planned.

After he was up, their hands stayed together for longer than needed and they didn’t even let go until the two were at the doors to go inside. They didn’t speak at all, but when they walked back into the room, from the look of their faces the others could get a brief idea of what had just happened.

Yamaguchi gave him a knowing look and Tsukishima wanted to look happy, even be cheerful, but he wasn’t in a position where he could do that, so it’d just have to wait until he was home.

-

-

After everything had happened on Thursday, Yamaguchi questioned it forever, and for once Tsukishima was happy to oblige.

Sunday finally rolled around and Tsukishima was walking to Kageyama’s in an outfit Yamaguchi had picked out with the help of Akiteru. Akiteru even offered to drive Tsukishima but he profoundly refused, he didn’t need to be embarrassed by his brother, he was already nervous as hell.

After a while of walking, Tsukishima finally came to Kageyama’s front door, noticing there was no car in the driveway. He hesitated before knocking but did it nonetheless, trying to prepare himself for what was about to come.

He was left waiting for less than a minute before Kageyama was opening the door and he tried his best to smile. It was that creepy forced smile that Tsukishima had learned to find endearing, he knew Kageyama was just doing that because he was nervous and Tsukishima couldn’t blame him.

“Hey.” Tsukishima said through a breath.

Kageyama grunted in response, stepping aside to let Tsukishima in.

The first thing Tsukishima noticed was how empty it was, though he guessed it fit Kageyama’s personality. He wondered if his parents were the same way. Tsukishima stood still, glancing around until Kageyama cleared his throat and Tsukishima took the hint to take off his shoes and continue on through the house.

Kageyama led him into the kitchen, the lights were turned off so he couldn’t see anything, but Tsukishima had an idea of what was about to happen.

And, he was right, Kageyama turned on the light and a strawberry shortcake sat on the kitchen table. It was a bit messy so Tsukishima could tell it was homemade. He stared and it was that rare moment that Tsukishima willingly let a genuine smile spread across his face.

Kageyama coughed, walking over to the table. “I got your favorite recipe from Yamaguchi,” He muttered. “So, yeah, happy birthday and stuff.”

Then, Tsukishima began laughing and Kageyama stared at him confused. “Kageyama, this is great, honestly. Thank you.”

He coughed again and turned towards the exit of the kitchen. “But, yeah, we don’t have to eat it or whatever right now because I have Jurassic Park sitting in the DVD player in the family room.”

Tsukishima smiled once again, approaching Kageyama. He reached out his arms and Kageyama stared at him confused.

“Hugs aren’t just for making up, you know.” Tsukishima said.

“Of course I know that.” Kageyama scoffed, however he stayed where he was.

“So, I’m giving you a hug as a thank you, so c’mere.”

He saw Kageyama take a deep breath before stepping forward into Tsukishima’s arms. They hugged for a decent amount of time before Tsukishima was tearing away just a little bit so they could look at each other.

“Really, thank you.” He muttered. Then, he decided to just go for it. It was his birthday, you’re supposed to do what you want on your birthday, right? Tsukishima leaned down and pressed his lips to Kageyama’s.

Kageyama stood there stiff and Tsukishima thought he was going to pull away but then he kissed back. Albeit, it wasn’t a long kiss and soon enough Kageyama was pulling away and re-initiating their hug.

“Do you want to go watch the movie now?” Tsukishima asked, this time pulling away for real but taking hold of Kageyama’s hand.

Kageyama nodded. He didn’t really give the sign that he was okay with Tsukishima holding his hand, but he didn’t pull away so Tsukishima kept his hand in his, waiting for Kageyama to lead them to the couch.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i'm really surprised i wrote kagetsuki rather than kurotsuki ngl  
> i hoped you enjoyed and sorry about the ending being a little rushed!!  
> comments and kudos are always appreciated, thank you for reading!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [my tumblr](http://hqhaikyuu.tumblr.com/)


End file.
